Come Back For Me
by cophine-lover
Summary: The table scene for 310 but it's a little different but here's what could've happened.


"I should've trusted her" Cosima huffs out sitting back in Felix's loft

"Yeah, well we all make mistakes. I mean we all have" Sarah shrugs looking around the room.

"But, Sarah. You trusted her straight away on the phone. no questions asked" Cosima groaned

"Cosima. Its Delphine, yeah she's not going to lie to us" Sarah rolled her eyes at her naive sister

Yeah but how did you know that Sarah, she could have been working with topside or with some-"

"What you talking about. Cosima she had been protecting us the whole time, bloody hell. Do you remember that Rachel crisis she needed help with? Yeah well she made Alison dress up as me and I played Rachel.

"Terribly I might add"

"It worked didn't it Fe. Ferdinand and Rachel had a plan to wipe us all out, so Rachel could run away with Kira, he had a man ready to burn Alison's house down and everything. They were going to speed up your disease. Delphine stopped it all. Bloody topside has been thinking that I'm still a prisoner at Dyad until Ferdinand saw me in London. Delphine doesn't work for topside Cosima, _**she works for you**_ , **_everything she does is for you_**. We do terrible things for the people that we love"

"Shit" Cosima groaned again and again "I've made a huge mistake haven't I?"

"For someone so intelligent, you are bit a twat" Sarah rolled her eyes sipping on her Bourne.

"What am I going to do?" Cosima whined

"Text her and tell her to come to bubbles tonight and apologise face to face and sort your shit out."

"What if she doesn't show?" Cosima whispered

"Then she's the twat." Sarah answered flatly.

* * *

"Hey, you came" she calls with a smile on her face.

Delphine wants to tell her that she can't stay, that she will be died by morning, that she will always love her but she doesn't say any of that. She simply nods her head as she wraps her hand around yours, warmth flows through your body as water creeps into your eyes as you follow knowing it will be last time the puppy follows the explorer the whole way.

The store is bright vivid colours; bodies that are normally solemn are joyful. The scents are overwhelming as Delphine and Cosima move past strong lavender infused products to the smells of a Sunday roast dinner at the other side of the store where her family sat.

As Delphine walks behind Cosima, she feel nervous as butterflies flap around causing her whole body to buzz with anxiety, she is finally getting accepted into her family into the inner circle of trust, yes she promised to love her sisters without one moment of hesitation but it is an entirely different feeling when it is mutual.

Cosima stops as she marches to the table "guess who's taking a night off her busy schedule to party with us?"

"Who?" Alison asked genuinely interested

"Oh I don't know, maybe, someone who has magnificent hair, smokes pretentious cigarettes and who only wears two colours but still manages to kill it every time." Felix answered in loud exhale turning around to meet Cosima's frowning face.

"Hello Delphine" his voice laced with sass with a huge smirk on his face

"Felix" Delphine smiles as the suburban hosts greet her, taking her jacket and showing her to her seat across from Cosima.

Delphine is stuck in the middle of Sarah and Arthur Bell; he is engrossed in a conversation with Alison's husband talking about football and other man stuff. Delphine chuckles into her hand as Scott looks as clueless as she does.

She watches Sarah passes a bowl of sugar to her twin to pour on to her beef. She makes a disgusted face looking down at her own empty plate. She feels a light bump on her foot as she retracts it further under her chair, not knowing who the bump belonged to, she eventually looked up to see chocolate eyes boring into hers.

She swings her leg back out bumping into the foot that playfully hit her own. The little bolt of energy stirs in her veins as Delphine mirrors Cosima's smile and movements under the table.

Delphine didn't register Mrs S calling her until Cosima coughed

"Delphine love, you're not eating? Are you feeling alright?" Mrs S asked with a mothers concern.

Delphine nods placing a smile upon her face "I'm fine just not hungry"

She looks at her cautiously; she returns a sympathetic smile and she is grateful for it.

"Do you not like beef, Delphine?" Alison's high pitched voice carries up the table

Cosima nearly chokes on her drink with Scott patting her back with the rest of the table trying to contain their laughter as the uptight clone waits for her response.

"I do" Delphine replies.

Delphine follows her eyes towards the beef and she smiles at you again, the look behind her eyes is one she has seen before in Cosima's, when she have done something wrong but how can she politely decline because she know that her body will be soon rotting on the ground and she would rather her stomach was empty.

"But I prefer ice-cream" Delphine says staring straight into her clones eyes, watching them shift from closed tightly in a state of laughter to wide open gazing into her own as they share silent memories in a merge across the table.

She tilts her head to the side rubbing her temples as her eyes darken slightly. The blonde smirks knowing she feels it too.

"Well desert will be served later" Alison cuts off the laughing with an 'I will kill you, with kindness smile'. Delphine can hear faint sounds of her mother chastising her for misplacing her manners and her teachers grumbling about her lack of etiquette.

"Oh My GOD" Felix exclaims as all the eyes descend upon him.

He licks his bottom lip beaming a smile "Well, well, well, Alison dear, she isn't talking about that kind of ice-cream, are you Delphine? I bet you would love to eat Eskimo pies all. Day. long" wiggling his eyebrows with a shit eating grin towards the French doctor.

Delphine feels the colour rise on her cheeks burning, little drips of sweat trickling down her back as her mouth falls open gaping at him,

"That's Cosima and Delphine's favourite; I used to find wrappers around the lab all the time" Scott pipes up with a grin

Delphine's mouth instantly dries as she shifts narrowing her eyes towards Scott. Cosima slaps her forehead rolling her eyes, glaring at her best friend next to her.

"But they really don't like it when you walk in when they are doing cra-"

"SCOTT" Both voices scold, making the geeky boy sulk crossing his arms over his chest.

The table breaks out into laughter at the two scientists reprimanding their colleague.

As the table falls back into small conversations while they eat,

"Poor Scotty getting a telling off from his mums" Felix giggled into his wine glass getting more and more intoxicated.

"They are not my mums, Felix" Scott stood up from the table throwing his napkin down "I'm just going to go. Thank you Mrs Hendr-"

"Scott, sit down" Cosima losing patience with the two boys by her side

The geeky boy looked down at her and then to the other blonde scientist before sitting back down in his seat, quickly apologising to the dinner table sitting in a huff.

A good ten minutes passed before Scott spoke again ensuring that everybody was fully engaged in new conversations, placing a hand on Cosima's shoulder "I'm sorry" he uttered, the dreaded clone waved her hand dismissing the apology way

"Its fine, but…" Cosima paused in thought as she flashed her white fangs in a devilish grin "As your mother I suggest you stay away from Felix, he is clearly a bad influence" tapping his shoulder with pretend motherly affection

"What do you think Delphine?" Cosima asked pulling the blonde out of her conversation with the British clone.

The blonde hummed turning her head towards them.

"Should we let _our_ son be friends with such a bad influence?" Cosima wiggled her eyebrows wanting her to play along.

"Well Scott does need other friends rather than just his gaming friends. But if this continues, well we could always ground him? Delphine said casually looking between the two fondly.

"Perfect." Cosima announced turning to point her finger at the scientist "Scott you are grounded which means no runewars nights for the rest of the week."

The brunette beamed back towards Delphine as they both cackled, high fiving over the table.

"Bloody hell" the three English voices spoke in unison and one "Geez Louise" with a Ukrainian accent.

"So if you two are agreeing on things now." Scott spoke carefully pausing and fidgeting with his button on his shirt sleeves "Does that mean that you two are not getting divorced anymore? I mean splitting up, breaking up. What I mean, are you two getting back together?" He exhaled noisily swallowing as he watched his friends face contorts into a mixture of emotions.

After a few seconds that felt like time had stopped, all Cosima could hear was her heart beat pounding in her chest, her ears filling up with white noise as memories of all the words that had passed between herself and the doctor in the last few days occupy her head.

The whisper of my love on her lips played and played. She could not bear to look up at her, what if she was met with the same look of rejection that she had analysed and often found herself waking up from in a cold sweat with tears soaking her pillow.

"It's complicated" the blonde breathed. "Cosima has moved on..." The blonde finally lifted her chin smiling to stop the tears from streaming down her face "Excuse me" quickly grabbing her jacket removing herself from the room to step outside, choking on the oxygen as burned her lungs gasping as it was not filling her lungs quick enough. Her breath was rattling as her heart jumped and leaped around her body, her back slide down the brick wall as she counted slowly in her head for her breathing to return to normal. "One" sucks in the air "Two" exhales

The night was still and steady no visible reason why there is a large ruckus coming from next to the shop, Delphine rose up the orange bricks turning her head to look where the sound was coming from, the curiosity getting the better of her, as she creeped slowly into a dark alleyway. Her limbs shaking as her blood pumped fast with adrenaline running through her veins. Her voice barely a whisper as she called out, nothing.

Was it all in her head, she took another deep breath gathering strength to go back into say her goodbyes. Letting her breathing return to normal coming out its tachycardic state, she flicked her hair back over her shoulder just about to turn out of the alleyway. When piercing eyes appeared from the darkness, as the eyes crept closer towards her. She edged herself backwards into the wall fearing that this was it. She never even got to say goodbye.

She felt something on her body as she closed her eyes tightly not wanting to scream as those eyes took her life, not wanting to see the face that would end her. Delphine focused on one thing, the one person she loved the most. Cosima.

The fatal blow did not come. She felt a body press up to her own; those eyes watching with wonder as she slowly opened her own hazel ones.

"Helena"

"Science sestra is also crying." She dismissively wiping away a tear from the French woman's cheek

"You love science sestra? Yes? She loves you too. What is complicated? " Helena asked observing the blonde very carefully.

"I don't know…if she loves me anymore. I have done something horrible to someone who might be important to her." Delphine finished rubbing her own temples as the blonde clone took her hand from her head, the clones thumb brushing the back of her hand in slow circles, stepping right under the taller woman's nose, looking deep into her soul.

"You were protecting her. You love all of us. You saved all of us, you saved her. You are her guardian angel. She came back for you; you must come back for her. Delphine" Helena wrapped her arms around the blonde doctor as she sobbed into the curly blonde mane.

"She loves you." Helena whispered as she stepped out of the embrace "She does not make this face at everyone" Helena pulled a big bright smile, that should be identical to Cosima's signature one but it looked odd on the Ukraine clone.

Delphine snorted at her contorted face "Thank you. Your babies are very lucky to have you as a mother"

"I have more than one?" Helena questioned looking and feeling her small bump

"Twins"

A small smile turning up Helena lips soon disappearing into the darkness again

Delphine was finally ready to go back in to confront the clone with a new found strength, as she pulled the door handle to the shop her body collided with a smaller one.

"Cosima" Delphine jumped stepping back outside into the crisp cold air.

The smaller clone followed as they stood outside the brightly decorated shop window

"Look Delphine, I know why you did everything, to shay. I'm sorry I put you in those situations and then blame you for them. I should've trusted you." Cosima's lip is quivering as her tears start flowing "You broke my heart and I was angry but I've never stopped loving you, Delphine and I want you to be mine again

Delphine answered with her mouth firmly pressed on Cosima's as she cradled her face as their tears fell freely. Their mouths moved in perfect harmony with each other, tasting the salt from their tears.

"je t'aime" Delphine whispered on to Cosima's lips as they parted for air, bumping their noses together breathing each other in before, their lips met again in a more heated urgent kiss. Delphine lowering her head as the clone wrapped her arms around her neck standing on her tip toes as Delphine teased her tongue in her mouth, gently coaxing and stroking, until Cosima's tongue brushed with her own.

"WOOO. HOORAY. ABOUT BLOODY TIME" they heard bangs, claps and cheers as they looked to the side of the window to see the inside residents celebrate,

The blonde and brunette turned back towards each other basking in the moment before smiling into another kiss. The blonde felt the world lift off her shoulders as she sunk into the smaller woman's body. The brunette played with her bottom lip grazing her teeth along, biting playfully, the other woman opened her mouth wider licking the roof of the clone's mouth.

Cosima thought she could live in this moment forever. Just the two of them sharing kisses on a cold silent night with the stars and the moon shining down on them. Everything was silent only the sounds of their lips smacking together, with little moans panting.

The screeching of tyres.

The bang of a gun.

"Baby"

Silence.

The body in her arms sagged towards the ground, as Delphine's blood splattered her face.

Silence.

The rush of bodies quickly appeared, frantically asking questions, trying to pull you away from her, Cosima rocked her in arms, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"Come back to me" Cosima cried into the night brushing the blonde hair out Delphine's face, kissing her "Please. Baby. Come back for me"

Silence.


End file.
